Recesses of the Mind
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: Pike is mad that the A-team is always stealing his jobs. So he decides to get back at them and hurting Murdock is his way of doing it. Rape/Torture
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing involving the A-team. I just like writing stories about them.

Title- Recesses of the Mind

Summery- Pike is mad that the A-team is always stealing his jobs. So he decides to get back at them and hurting Murdock is his way of doing it. Rape/Torture

Don't get me wrong. I love Murdock, but I really wanted to write this story so I hope you like it. This is my take on how he went crazy.

/

Pike's POV

/

Pike observed Hannibal's smile, his triumphant 'I love it when a plan comes together smile.' He hated it with a passion. Beside Hannibal were his team mates. BA was yelling about how they drugged him and flew back in a plane, seriously like they don't do that every other time! Face was treating his minor injuries and laughing with Hannibal. Murdock, the one he hated the most, had just climbed out of the plane and bribed BA to get him to calm down. He hated that crazy asshole. He pissed him off so much that he wanted nothing more than to send him back to the asylum.

They had stolen another one of jobs. This should have been his fame, his glory, but no it had to go to Hannibal and his worthless team. He was so sick of them. He decided enough was enough, and that he was going to do something about it.

Later that night he snuck into General Morrison's tent, the one where all the mission were assigned to the teams. He took the files that where there about each member of the A-team. He needed something he could use against them and figured that this was the place to start. First he opened Hannibal's. If he could black mail the leader it would easy to grind him to dust. He skimmed it but cursed when he found nothing useful. Next he moved onto Peck's, but had the same results as before. After that, BA's file was opened. His eyebrows raised when he seen that BA had been discharged and imprisoned before. That he could use, but he decided to keep looking just in case something else even better popped up. Happily, he opened Murdock's file. He began reading through it, skipping the pages listing the medication he was on, but he did read through the list of his disorders. He found a part of the file that contained information about one time ten year beforehand when he had spent some time in a POW camp. It said that he had been tortured, and wait raped in the camp. Pike's evil smile widened further to the point where little kids would run away screaming. Now that he could definitely use. He could put the pilot back in the asylum for sure with this, and he wouldn't mind either. He hated Murdock with a passion, and he was sure that he would have a mental breakdown after. Then the A-team would be useless without a pilot. Their means of transportation and escape would be taken away, and so they would receive far less missions. Also, he was sure no one suspected it but he was gay. He would get to enjoy himself and hurt the annoying crazy pilot all at once. Yes, to Pike this sounded like an amazing plan. Now all he had to do was catch Murdock alone. Quickly replacing the files he exited the tent.

Walking back toward his own tent he looked around seeing that most people were in bed. He noticed that Morrison was with the A-team congratulating them on their successful mission. He loathed seeing them all so happy. He couldn't wait until he set his plan in motion to rip them apart. Finally reaching his tent he walked in and got some supplies. What better time to put his plan in motion than a time when they were all shit-faced drunk, and less therefore less likely to think something was wrong?

He watched them from a distance for a while until he noticed Morrison stand up, say a few things, and then head back to his own tent. Hannibal said a few things himself and got up to go to bed with BA and Face following. Murdock was cleaning up his grill all alone, but he was still far too close to the team for him to put his plan in action. When he finished cleaning his grill he began to walk toward the bathroom, which didn't surprise Pike any considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed along with the rest of the team. He saw this as the perfect opportunity.

He hid behind the dinning tent, blending in with his black clothes at night. He would cut him off half way to his destination. He noticed the apprehension on the pilot's face as he began walking alone in the dark. He couldn't wait to make it worse. As Murdock got closer Pike got into position. When Murdock was about to walk by he grabbed him and tazed him with his hidden tazor, putting his hand on his mouth to cover his scream. He then dragged him behind the huge tent where no one would find them.

It was almost too easy for Pike considering that Murdock was stunned by the tazor and half drunk. After gagging the pilot, he tied Murdock's hands together above his head wound the rope around a stake he had put in the ground. Now that he was immobilized for the most part the fun could begin. He could feel his pants growing uncomfortably tight already.

The body underneath him was trembling and trying to talk through the gag. Pulling out some knives he had packed he set them on the ground next to him. Looking at his captive he began to snicker and said "Are you afraid. You should be." Noticing Murdock's eyes widen he only smiled an even creepier grin, especially as the trembling increased. He had decided he had fooled around enough and used his knife to cut through Murdock's shorts cutting him as well. He pulled them off and looked at his now terrified and bleeding captive noticing the fear clearly written on his face. Although he couldn't understand what was being screamed through the gag he was sure it was along the lines of 'Stop' and 'Don't! Please!' He pulled down his own pants and then his boxers, Murdock's were already cut off with his pants, and leaned over his captive to laugh in his ear.

Finding his captive's hole he thrust his whole length inside quickly hearing a muffled scream and he felt his captive twist to try to get away. Pike could feel how tight he was and picked up a rapid pace, earning him more muffled screams. He began to feel a warm sticky substance as he thrust in and out quickly which he knew must have been blood, and quite a bit of it too. It acted as lubricant, enabling him to thrust faster. The muffled screaming continued and he was surprised not to see any tears yet. He began using his knives and cutting him so he would bleed more. However he was discreet about where he cut him

Murdock's sounded as if he were hyperventilating and kept twisting which would only make it worse on him. He closed his eyes as If trying to block out the pain. Pike then began to whisper horrible things in Murdock's ear like "Whore, this is all your good for." also, "Ahhh, now wonder they raped you at the camp. You're so tight." and "What's the matter? Does it hurt?" Murdock tried to turn his head away from him, but he grabbed his head and kept repeating it. Also, he knew that if Murdock where to tell anyone and could prove it that he would be in big trouble. So he also added something to save himself "Who are you going to tell? Your precious team mates. Do you even think they would believe you? I know BA and Hannibal won't, but Peck might humor you, but actually believe you Ha! At that Murdock bit his finger, angering him further. So he slapped him across the face and saw his eyes close trying to block out the pain. Smiling his sick smile he took the knife and cut a deep cut from chest to his stomach and watched his eyes open and widen, and then he heard the muffled screaming.

Feeling the great feeling of climax Pike thrust hard and then pulled out to study his work. Murdock was tied and the rope had cut in deeply. He had cuts all over his chest and stomach, and was bleeding heavily from his asshole, blood mixing with cum and dripping on the sand. Satisfied he untied him and kicked him causing Murdock to start to curl up slightly, and he spit on him. Hearing Murdock whimper helplessly he grabbed his things and went back to his tent for a good night's sleep, leaving the pilot whimpering and bleeding on the ground.

/

Murdock's POV

/

Murdock just laid on the ground whimpering as Pike left. He could feel the blood pouring out of him and the pain was almost unbearable. He was so scared but too weak to do anything. He knew Pike was wrong about his friends believing him, especially after all the injuries he had sustained. However, he was afraid to tell them, afraid to know what they would think of him. When they had rescued him from the POW camp before he had lost all almost all his friends and acquaintances after they found out what happened to him. That thought scared him the most as he laid on the ground panting, hurting, and freezing. The sun had gone down long ago and so the temperature had dropped to near freezing. He was so cold that he began to shiver.

It must have been near 3 in the morning by the time he was able to push past the pain and get into a sitting position. From there he decided to check the damage. His shirt was ripped up and covered in blood and his shorts and boxers had blood on them too, and were tossed not too far away. He moved to grab them, his body protesting the whole time, white hot pain shooting up his lower back with even simple movements. After grabbing them he did his best to put them on even though he was still bleeding slightly. It didn't matter, he was throwing his clothes away any way.

Now came the hard part, getting up. He tried to push himself up and collapsed landing back on his butt and feeling pain shoot up his spine. Fighting the tears that were threatening to fall he pushed himself up and almost collapsed again, but caught himself on the tent and held onto it tightly. He stayed like that with his eyes closed trying to block out the pain. After he felt his body adjust slightly he tried to walk. He was swaying and stumbling but was making progress toward his tent. His back felt like it was on fire but he could see the tent and kept moving. He noticed that the fire in front was never put out which meant that Hannibal, Face, and BA were all still asleep.

Sneaking into the tent barely making a sound he grabbed a new set of clothes and painstakingly changed into them. He had stopped bleeding by now. He then grabbed his bloody clothes and forced himself to walk back out to fire. When he reached it he tossed them into the fire and watched for a moment leaning on the tent for support as the flames consumed his favorite t-shit and the rest of his previously worn attire. He lingered a moment longer than necessary thinking about how broken he felt. His eyes looked sorrowful and tired. Finally after the fire had almost completed its work he turned around and walked back into the tent to his bunk. He resolved to look after his wounds the next morning, but for now he was extremely tired and in so much pain. Laying down he closed his eyes and suffered terrible flashbacks, along with terrible feelings, and fearful thoughts.

/

Should I continue? Poor Murdock, but things will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing involving the A-team. I just like writing stories about them.

Title- Recesses of the Mind

Summery- Pike is mad that the A-team is always stealing his jobs. So he decides to get back at them and hurting Murdock is his way of doing it. Rape/Torture

In this chapter things get better for Murdock.

/

Face's POV

/

Face woke up the next morning with a major hangover from the night before. He also noticed that he was the second one up. Hannibal had already gotten up and left the tent. BA and Murdock were still asleep. Face was sure Murdock would be up soon, and back to his crazy antics. BA however, was the one he was worried about. He never drank that much and last night the whole team and Morrison had encouraged him to drink way more than he was used to. He was going to have one major hangover and might stay in bed all day. It always amused Face that BA was discharged for what he always said was 'foolish shit', but the rest had far worse habits than him. BA hardly ever drank or scammed anything. He almost reminded Face of a big teddy bear that was mean when confronted. However, he did have his moments, or rather outbursts that worried Face some. Hopefully Murdock wasn't too bad today or BA might actually snap.

Face was out sitting in his chair on the outside of his tent. It was almost noon when BA finally got out of bed and walked out of the tent getting a bottle of water to drink. He opened the bottle and drank it down. Face snickered at BA as he was drinking his second can of beer that day. BA was definitely hung over. He could tell by the way his friend was using the tent for support and holding his head. When BA noticed Face staring he growled "What are you lookin at fool! You know I don't drink none of that stuff, but you all still got me drunk didn't ya! I should be blamin you for this!" He was pointing at Face who just smiled and laughed at his predicament.

However Face was realizing he had forgotten something, or rather someone. He began wondering were Murdock was. He had never left the tent this morning. He wasn't that drunk last night. He should have been wide awake and bouncing off the walls by now. BA must have noticed his change of mood because he commented "Hey, you listenin to me fool!"

Deciding now was a good time to ask he replied "Hey BA where's Murdock?"

"Inside sleepin still. I don't know what time he went to bed last night, but he doesn't look he's waking up anytime soon." BA grumbled, but seemed to be curious about their friend too, even if he would never admit it.

"Well I'll just have to go wake him up then won't I." said Face who smiled wickedly and entered the tent. He had always loved to wake people up when they had bad hangovers. He opened the tent flap to let the sunlight into the tent and looked over at the sleeping form on the bed, covered almost entirely by a blanket with just a little of his head sticking out.

/

Murdock's POV

/

Murdock was sleeping when he was awoken by Face shaking him. The shaking sent jolts of pain through his body. He fought his hardest not to scream and was glad when he didn't. He moaned loudly and Face finally stopped shaking him.

"Come on buddy, it's almost noon. Time to get up." Face called to him and ripped the blanket down exposing his face to the bright sunlight and burning his eyes. He just grumbled and pulled the blanked over him again rolling over away from Face. He heard Face sigh and his footsteps grew quieter. Then they faded away and so did the sunlight, so Murdock assumed he had left the tent.

He was feeling the aftereffects of the night before. He felt even worse than he had the night before. His entire body was sore, and he knew that it would be awhile before he was going to able to get up. Rolling over was hard enough, but standing at this point would be impossible. His chest and stomach had not been taken care of yet, and he was pretty sure that he was getting an infection. He needed to treat his injuries soon. However, he felt so weak and sore he knew he wouldn't be able too. He then began wondering just how much blood he had lost the day before, and if he needed a blood transfusion or not. He didn't think he had lost quite that much but it was possible. Also, he felt so cold even though he was sure that it was extremely hot outside, meaning that he probably did have an infection, and that he was getting the start of a fever.

He needed help, and soon, but that would mean having to ask for it, and didn't know how. It also meant that his friends would find out. He began wondering what would happen if everyone did find out. Would they discharge him, or send him back to the asylum away from his friends. Honestly even after this he didn't want to leave. He loved spending time with his friends and working with them. They made him feel safe and were the best kind of therapy for him. He knew he would have more nightmares and would probably have issues for a while, but nothing that he didn't deal with and overcome before, and he was confident he could do it again. He didn't want to be sent away, but what choice did he have. He needed to go to the medical attention, and soon.

/

Hannibal's POV

/

Hannibal was walking around the camp talking to his fellow officers and visiting a few friends of his here, including Morrison. Morrison consulted with Hannibal when he needed help with difficult decisions, like which teams to sent out for certain missions. Also, he was hoping to find another mission suiting him and his team. However, his search had turned up unsuccessful, so it appeared that they would be at the base for a while longer.

As Hannibal turned a corner he saw Pike out of the corner of his eye. He scowled at the smug expression Pike had on his face. He must of caused pain and suffering somewhere or to someone to be in this good a mood, considering yesterday he looked pissed at the world, but Hannibal knew that was directed at him because he stole the mission from him. Pike then walked up and confronted him. "Well, how was your mission the other day. Shame it took you so long. Me and my guys could of wrapped that up in half the time it took you." Pike said smugly with his posy behind him.

Hannibal felt his eye twitch. Pike thought he was so much better than him. An assassin in a polo shirt was nothing compared to him and his team. They worked honorably. They didn't hide behind shadows with high powered guns meant for long range shooting, not caring who was around when the bullets started to fly. Pike always threw in how he made so much more than him, but he didn't care because at least his conscience was clear. Then again Pike seemed like the type without a conscience anyway. "Really well me and my team worry more about quality than quantity. It might not take you as long, but you would have done a shitty job." He smirked at Pike's pissed off reaction.

Pike's posy disappeared leaving just the two of them. Pike smirked again saying "Oh, really. Well I doubt your team will last much longer anyway Smith. By the way I had a very pleasant talk with your captain last night." This caught Hannibal's attention immediately. "Why don't you ask him about it sometime." The wicked grin was plastered back across Pike's face.

"If you hurt him Pike, I swear to god you will pay dearly for it." Hannibal growled out ready beat Pike into a bloody pulp that no amount of plastic surgery could fix.

Pike chuckled and said "No, why would I do that, and if I did wouldn't I do it somewhere where you would never notice?" The grin was there full force and not fading but growing. With that Pike strode off leaving Hannibal in deep thought as he walked back to the tent.

He was worried now. He had woke up first this morning and noticed that Murdock didn't look very good. He was very pale and had his blanket wrapped around him tightly. He also appeared to be having a nightmare. However Hannibal hadn't bothered him knowing that the Captain didn't like to fussed over. So he had left the tent and noticed the fire was still going. It appeared to be burning something still but Hannibal wasn't sure what. The fire was weak and had almost consumed whatever had been tossed into it. However it was still lit which concerned Hannibal greatly. Murdock had said he would put out the fire before he went to bed. Now he could have forgotten, but it wasn't like him to do so.

Arriving at the tent he said hello to BA and Face and entered quickly. He walked up to Murdock's bed and lightly shook him whispering gently "Captain, its late in the day. You should get up." His reply was a weak groan and the captain's attempt at pulling the blanket closer. It was hard to read what was going on with him since his back was turned. Hannibal gently rolled him over onto his back and watched his expression contort with pain. Thinking about Pike's word he thought of what he might of meant by a place you would never look.

Well he realized Murdock never took his shirt off and so that was a good place to start. He rolled the blanked back off of him and then pulled up his shirt. He gasped as he noticed the deep cuts and bruises. Murdock reached a hand up to push Hannibal away but Hannibal caught his arm and then looked at his wrist which was also cut and bruised. He looked into the captain's eyes and cringed at the amount of pain and fear in them. He leaned down and whispered "Shhh. It's okay. I'm only trying to help." Murdock whimpered helplessly. He set his arm down and took his hand instead rubbing his thumb over it softly. He felt Murdock surrender and relax slightly. Then he began looking over him again. He checked the deep cuts and saw that they were beginning to turn red and get infected. He also noticed that they seemed to extended further than he had expected and gently pulled down Murdock pajama bottoms a little bit, earning a whimper from Murdock, and looked horrified as he realized that they continued down further. He hoped against all hope that he wasn't right about what he thought happened. If Pike violated his friend Hannibal would torture him death, slowly. He pulled Murdock's pants back up about an inch, and whispered gently into his ear while rubbing his arm softly "Just relax captain. We're going to take you to the hospital to get help okay." Murdock nodded and closed his eyes. His breathing was heavy and looked worse than this morning. Hannibal imagined he that checking his cuts was painful to.

He rushed out of the tent to get Face and BA to help him. BA was the strongest and would have to carry Murdock to the medical tent that wasn't far way thankfully. They turned and were silent upon seeing how upset their CEO was. They both stood up quickly and walked over to him. "I need your help. We need to take Murdock to the med. tent now. BA can you carry him?" They both went into instant panic mode.

"Why what's wrong!" Face yelled taking on a panicked expression.

"Ya Hannibal, are you holding out information on us that we need to know." Said BA looking at Hannibal suspiciously.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to help Murdock." Hannibal said leaving no room for questions.

Once inside the tent it was obvious that Murdock was in pain. He had his eyes clenched shut and his breathing was still heavy. Hannibal turned to look at Face and BA and noted their bewildered expressions. Quickly recovering though they walked up Murdock's bedside. BA reached down and put one arm under his legs and the other under his back. Face had helped lift Murdock up a little so BA could pick him up. "Gently BA." Hannibal said as he watched Murdock's eyes open and heard whimpering again. BA nodded and they quickly made their way to the med. tent. Murdock shut his eyes half way there and Hannibal knew he wouldn't be opening them anytime soon. He was sure he had passed out from stress and pain.

Upon entering the tent Face had walked up a nurse to check in Murdock and she called for a stretcher. When one came BA gently placed Murdock's limp form on it, and he was taken away for treatment. Face, BA, and Hannibal all sat down awaiting news on his condition.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing involving the A-team. I just like writing stories about them.

Title- Recesses of the Mind

Summery- Pike is mad that the A-team is always stealing his jobs. So he decides to get back at them and hurting Murdock is his way of doing it. Rape/Torture

Hannibal, Face, and BA find out what happened and that they now have a serious problem on their hands.

/

Face's POV

/

Face stared at the clock on the wall. It kept ticking, but time seemed to be barely moving. He was sitting in the waiting room with Hannibal and BA awaiting the news on their friend's condition. He was hunched over with his elbows on his knees and hands in his hair. The sound of the clock ticking was only aggravating him further, as it seemed to be getting louder and louder and echoing in his head.

He was so worried about Murdock. It wasn't like him to keep things from him. He was always the one Murdock would confide in. Hannibal clearly knew what was wrong and was keeping it from him and BA. That worried him further. Question circulated though his mind like 'What if he isn't okay?' and 'Why didn't he tell me?' It was giving him a headache and he needed some sort of reassurance that his friend was okay. Hannibal had been avoiding eye contact with him and BA and had flat out ignored their questions. It was like he wasn't able to accept whatever news he had or wasn't completely sure. Hannibal did like to have all the details before divulging information. He wasn't one to start a rumor, but Face and BA would at least like some sort of explanation. Obviously something was very wrong.

/

BA's POV

/

BA was trying to keep up his tough act as he sat in the waiting room, but was failing miserably. Hannibal had ignored his questions and the comments he screamed at him when all he received was silence. Face was also quiet and that bothered him. They were sitting in a tense silence as if waiting for something to give, however he was never one to break the silence, and so let it be. Murdock was always the one that broke through the tough times with his jokes and crazy antics. However, he had them all worried sick now. He had given up on Hannibal and sat starring at the ground.

He had been so hung-over his morning he hadn't even noticed that something was wrong with his friend. That made him feel guilty. Even if Face hadn't noticed either, but he had also been drinking all morning so it was different. BA had always tried to protect his friend, even if he really didn't need it. Something about his friend told him he needed to. He would never admit it, but he viewed Murdock as one of his best buddies, and thought he would never allow anything to happen to him that he couldn't prevent, but here he sat completely unaware of what had happened or even when it happened.

/

Hannibal's POV

/

Hannibal sat in the corner of the waiting room just wanting to be left alone. He knew this was Pike's fault and that he would pay dearly. He just wasn't sure how yet. He had millions of plans running through his mind but none seemed to fit yet. Although he was sure one would soon enough, as they were getting more violent with each passing one. The perfect plan would come to him, but at the moment he needed to focus on Murdock. As much as he hated it, Pike's punishment would have to be put out of mind until he was sure Murdock was okay. After he had established that then he could unleash the plan he deemed sinister enough on Pike.

Face and BA had been bugging him for information, but he couldn't give them any, not just yet. He needed to have his suspicions confirmed before he told them anything. He knew it was Pike, but he didn't know the extent of the damage, he had only assumed, and so he couldn't say anything yet. He knew the silence was killing them, but they would have to deal with it for now. They had bigger matters to deal with, like how Murdock was going to react to everything. Hannibal prayed he would be alright. He was the best pilot he had ever had and an invaluable member of the team and friend. He would hate to lose him, but the decision wasn't his to make.

A nurse walked in and startled the team from their morbid thoughts. "The A-Team? Here for Captain Murdock." She said looking around the waiting room for conformation.

"That's us!" Hannibal shot out of seat and yelled starling the nurse who quickly regained her composure.

Face was up next shooting questions at the nurse. "How is he? What's wrong with him? Will he be alright? Can I talk with him?" He was panicking and was inches away from the nurse who looked like she was processing what he was asking. BA sat still waiting for the news.

"Let's go to another more private room to discuss this." She said eying them all. Hannibal felt his stomach twist into a knot. That was never a good sign meaning something was really wrong. Face's eyes looked like saucers and BA had yet to move from his spot, but was now slowly getting up to follow the nurse.

They were all in a comfortable little room and remained seated like the nurse had asked them to. She broke the bad news to them slowly and started with "Okay, your friend has multiple serious injuries. He has many deep cuts across his chest which were presumably cut with a knife. They all needed stitches. His wrists have rope burn and the rope has cut into them, but it was easily treated and will heal nicely. The last thing I have for you is why I requested that you all sit down. There is no easy way to say this, and I am sorry to inform you that your friend has been raped." Hannibal noticed that she stepped back to let them take in the news which was a smart move on her part. He bowed his head and cursed his ability to always be right. Pike was going to pay, and he meant pay!

/

Face's POV

/

Face sat dumbfounded waiting for the words to sink in completely and when they did he found he had no reply. One word echoed in his head now. 'What!' He couldn't believe it. Who would do that to Murdock? He never did anything to deserve it, ever. He was always such a nice person no matter who they were dealing with. For someone to go and do that they had to be twisted. Beyond twisted, they had to be mental.

However, he had no idea who would do it, or why. It had to have happened last night when they were all asleep. That would be the only way someone could get away with it. Also, he doubted it was just a random attack. The timing was far too perfect. Someone had planned this, and they had succeeded. That made him the angriest. Someone had hurt his friend and none of them had seen it coming, not even Hannibal by the looks of it, although he bet that Hannibal knew who did it.

/

BA's POV

/

BA eyes widened and he didn't need to be told twice. He jumped out of his chair and screamed "What!" at the nurse with enough force that she was clearly scared. He was hyperventilating and ready to punch something, hard. He tried to calm himself down but was failing. He couldn't believe that someone had dared to that to his friend. Well whoever it was had just put a huge a target on their forehead. They were going to become his new punching bag until there was nothing left of them. Now he had to just figure out who it was, or wait for Hannibal to. That was usually his job, and then BA appeared and beat the hell out of whoever stood in the way. He assumed that it would be similar this time. He was flexing and releasing his hands looking for something to grab and crush for temporary relief.

/

Hannibal's POV

/

"Would you mind giving us a minute alone?" Hannibal asked the nurse politely.

"Of course not, would you like me to wait outside the door?" she asked obviously relieved that she was able to get away from BA, who was clearly scaring her, it was written all over her face.

"Yes, that would be great. However, a quick question first. Do you have any leads as to who could have done this?" Hannibal asked. He knew that if they didn't he was about to give them one.

The nurse looked hesitant, but replied "I'm sorry we have no idea, and he hasn't woken up yet to give us any information."

"Oh, well would you mind talking to me in private for a moment."

"No, of course not." They walked out into the hallway quickly and Hannibal checked to see if he thought anyone would pass on anything he said other than the nurse.

"I believe the culprit was Brock Pike." He told her quietly awaiting her response.

"Do you have reasonable suspicions to suspect him. You would be charging with a serious crime here." she said eying him.

"Yes, he said something to me this morning which lead to my suspicions that something was wrong with Murdock." Hannibal told her firmly.

"Alright, well some DNA was left over from the rape and we can test to see if we have a match. Thank you for sharing that with me." she said standing there waiting for him to reenter the room and talk with his friends. He nodded to her and then reentered the room preparing to have this talk with BA and Face.

BA had sat down and crossed his arms while he was out. He now wore a scowl that predicted pain in the future for someone. Face had recovered from his shock and was staring expectantly at his him as if he were lost and needed a helping hand. He walked into the middle of the room in front of them and looked that them both saying "Pike did this."

"Your sure? How do you know?" Face asked quickly and back on his feet. BA had looked up at him ready to ask a few questions of his own. He waved them down so he could finish.

"He approached me this morning and was taunting me. Then he brought up Murdock, and said they had 'a nice little chat' last night." Both of them were staring now. They were ready for a fight and he would have gladly joined them if they didn't have other priorities at the moment. Time for revenge would come soon enough. "The nurse said they would try to match DNA to prove it, but I know he did it. Right now though we have other concerns. We need to put Murdock's health and safety above revenge." He saw them deflate and nod.

"Does this mean we can see him?" Face said sounding hopeful.

"I don't know. We will have to ask the nurse. Ready to go boys?" A quick shake of their heads and they got up and followed him to the door and into the hallway.

When they were all in the hallway the nurse proceeded with the last of what she had to tell them. "You may all go and see him now, but you must be quiet and careful. He is still very weak and under heavy sedation, and we mean heavy even for him. We don't think he will be coming around for a few more days because he lost a lot of blood, and it will make him very tired." she finished up.

"Does he need a blood transfusion?" asked a curious BA.

"Yes, but his blood type is very rare and we don't have any of that type currently." She said sadly "So we will have to have some delivered."

"I have that same blood type. Maybe I could donate some for him." BA replied seeming to feel a bit better.

"That would help a lot actually and help your friend heal faster. We don't need it immediately, as we feel he has been though enough right now, but perhaps later you come in and donate." She said smiling a bit.

"Sure, I'll be over later." BA said, his mood had improving a little.

The nurse told them her name was Carry and told them if they had any questions to ask when they arrived at the room. She also informed them that they were not sure what was going to happen to their friend yet, but if he was released to them that they would give them a care sheet with a brief conference beforehand. Hannibal was hoping that they would release Murdock to them and not send him back to the VA hospital.

Walking inside the room Hannibal looked at Murdock and noted how fragile he looked. He was definitely heavily sedated like the nurse had said. He had an IV and heart monitor hooked up to him. His skin was very pale and his hair was all over his face. He was lying so still that it scared him. Murdock always had tons of energy and this just seemed unnatural. Face and him walked to opposite sides of his bed and sat down in the chairs provided. BA stood silently at the inside the door and had shut it. He seemed content to stay there so Hannibal turned his attention Murdock. He gently reached out and took his hand, feeling how cold it was. Face had also reached out to touch his arm and had seemed to notice to because he commented "He's freezing. We should get him another blanket. BA agreed and left to find one. He came back ten minutes later and insisted upon putting the blanket on Murdock himself. He gently added the blanket and then tucked the captain in so he was more comfortable. Then he returned to his place at the door. Hannibal reached up to brush the hair out of Murdock's face, while still holding his hand. They sat like that for a while before BA decided that he wanted to go and donate, leaving Face and Hannibal alone.

"Don't worry captain. Were here and were going to protect you. I promise." Hannibal said gently squeezing Murdock's hand and listening to his steady breathing.

He then heard Face say "Ya buddy, don't worry, your safe with us."

/

Next chapter Pike returns, but what does he want this time?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing involving the A-team. I just like writing stories about them.

Title- Recesses of the Mind

Summery- Pike is mad that the A-team is always stealing his jobs. So he decides to get back at them and hurting Murdock is his way of doing it. Rape/Torture

Pike is back for revenge against Murdock for being labeled a suspect. Due to the amount of point of view changes in this chapter it going to be everyone's POV, but I will make sure you can tell who is thinking.

/

Everyone's POV

/

"Well considering the circumstance, he is eligible for a honorable discharge." Morrison told the three of them. "He did accept it before, when this happened in the POW camp, and probably will this time." They were all seated around the table listening to Morrison. He had called them to talk to them when the news reached him. It was the day after they had taken him to the hospital, and none of them had slept a wink. This was news they were expecting to hear but it was killing them all the same.

"I understand, but what if by chance he does decide against it?" Hannibal asked trying to remain somewhat hopeful, even if the chances were against him.

"Well, personally, I think you have a chance at that. We all know how he hates mental hospitals, and that's where he would be sent. Hannibal, I know he is your friend and you want to protect him, but I'm sure this will have after affects. Are you sure you can deal with it? It's a lot of responsibility, and can be frustrating. He probably won't want anyone touching him, and be more skittish than usual. Also, he's bound to have an increase of nightmares. These are things you will all have to cope with, and have to help him though. It won't be easy. Personally, I'd rather see him stay here with you boys though because I think that it would be better for him than being confined in a mental hospital with people who don't give a damn about him. Morrison finished, cautioning the team on what was coming in the future.

Face spoke up then. "He's my best friend. Of course I'd be willing to help him though whatever complications he has, no matter how frustrating they are." He was insulted that Morrison thought they were incapable of helping their friend. He was more willing to help Murdock. He deserved the support, and wouldn't even have to ask him for it, as far as he was concerned he already had it.

BA then joined Face's side by shaking his head and agreeing. "Ya, the fool may get on my nerves but he still deserves to know that we all have his back." Hannibal nodded and looked at Morrison.

"Alright, I'll give him his options, and hopefully you guys will get him back, but remember helping him recover physically is easier than mentally." Morrison told them giving them all a serious expression. "So you think it was Pike, Hannibal."

"Yes, I know it was. I already told you what he told me. Who else would do something so sadistic?" Hannibal said grimly.

Morrison shook his head but looked grim. "Black forest is not subject to military jurisdiction. That means he won't be charged for it."

Face and BA jumped out of their chairs. "You mean he is going to get away with this!" screamed Face.

"No, he won't. I'll punish the fool myself with my fists." Said BA punching his open hand with his fist in a threatening manner.

Morrison motioned for them to move closer and whispered "Well, if something bad does happen to befall Pike I don't think the base would look into too much, if catch my drift." Morrison said with a wink. The three grinned around the table knowing that now they could get even without worrying about getting caught. "I'll go visit Murdock later today and give him his options."

Pike was pissed about what was happening. Yesterday he had been brought in for a blood test and told he was suspect of that asshole's rape. He was sure he would never tell anyone afterwards. Now he knew he would be caught, not that anything would happen to him, but his reputation would be tarnished. He was going to get revenge, and what better way than forcing him to relive his terrible experience. With an evil grin he walked into the med. tent and sprayed the nurse behind the desk with laughing gas to knock her out. He had stolen it earlier when he was there. He then found what part of the tent his victim was at and headed toward it. Since it was a little past midnight he was sure that the amount of nurses was limited and that he could sneak fairly easily without causing suspicion.

Face couldn't sleep, not with friend in such a terrible condition. They hadn't been able to see him today. He had received the blood transfusion, but was still weak, and the nurses decided that he couldn't have visitors because he had a bad nightmare earlier and received more of the heavy sedative he was on the day before. Face really wanted to talk to him, but knew that getting to see him would be difficult. Looking around the tent he noticed Hannibal and BA had finally fallen asleep. He got up and put some clothes on deciding that conning his way into seeing his friend wouldn't be so difficult, and whether he was awake it would sooth his conscience temporarily just to see that he was okay. He began heading for the med. tent.

Pike was walking though the tent trying to find his way around. It was harder than he expected in the dark. He had cursed when he accidentally kicked a few things and injured his big toe, but kept moving. He was here for a reason, he had a mission to complete. It seemed like an eternity before he finally reached the so called 'room' where Murdock was kept. Really the tent was just sectioned off by creating walls out of tent material or fabric. He opened the fabric and walked into Murdock's personal section.

Murdock was awakened from his slumber by a loud noise and then he heard someone cursing. He was immediately on edge because he knew all the nurses' carried flashlights. That meant a patient was escaping, which was not uncommon, he had tried it himself a few times, or that someone that wasn't supposed to be here was. He kept listening for noises and heard the footstep continue to grow louder. He was growing increasingly nervous and started to fidget. The flap to his room was opened and he was shocked and scared to see Pike standing in the doorway. He tried to get up to get away but was far too weak and dizzy from all the medication. Pike smirked at him and said "Miss me? Now you haven't been very good have you. I was told that I was a suspect so it looks like you've been running your annoying little mouth. Looks like we will have to fix that now won't we." He was walking toward him now and had closed the tent flap. Murdock was trying to struggle and was about to scream when Pike put his hand over his mouth.

Face walked into the med. tent and was extremely suspicious to see the nurse at the check in desk asleep. He walked up and tried to shake her awake but she was out cold. Also, the room list book was open and on the page where Murdock's room number was listed. This sent him into overdrive and he started running to check on his friend.

Pike crawled on top of Murdock and smirked down at him. Murdock was terrified and making noises even though Pike's hand still remained over his mouth. "Scream and you'll regret it." Pike warned removing his hand. Murdock took head to the warning and started pleading with him. Pike only smirked more and started running his hand along his victum's sides listening to him whimper helplessly. When he started to tremble Pike was only encouraged further. He leaned down to whisper into his victum's ear "This will teach you to keep your mouth shut."

Murdock was begging Pike now. "Stop. Please don't." He closed his eyes not wanting to see what was going on. It terrified him and he was too weak to do anything about it. He felt Pike's hand touch his hip and he began to whimper, and tremble. He heard him whisper to him and it was true that he did tell the nurses the truth. He wasn't going to sit idly and terrified and let Pike get away with it. Now however he was scared and could only lay there and let Pike do whatever he wanted. He did struggle but nothing that was hindering Pike any, if anything it encouraged him more. He just kept his eyes closed waiting for what was to come.

Face had reached Murdock's room and threw the flap open and was even more startled at the scene in front of him. Pike was laying on top of his friend making his intentions clear. However, he had turned around to face him when the flap was opened and had a look of 'Oh shit' on his face. Face recovered quickly and felt his blood boil. How dare Pike sneak in here, of all places, and go after his friend again. He pulled Pike off Murdock and then punched him hard in the eye. Pike stumbled back and Face prepared to strike again, but Pike took off like he was fighting the Devil himself and darted out or the room before Face could catch him. He was one lucky bastard for sure.

With the immediate threat gone Face turned his attention to his friend. He still had his eyes closed and was whimpering. He ran over to him saying "Murdock! Murdock, it's alright. I'm here now." He was using hushed tones to calm him down now. Murdock opened his eyes and looked at him. The fear was evident in his friends eyes and it was killing him. He helped him up into a sitting position and felt him trembling. After he was up and seated Murdock practically jumped forward and hugged Face who was also sitting on the bed. Murdock was crying and shaking as he gripped Face tightly. Face was rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort to him. After a while, Face was starting to cramp up and noticed his friends grip loosen. He moved than so he was leaning against the head of the bed with Murdock leaning against him with his head on his shoulder. Murdock was very close to falling asleep, and Face continued to rub his back hoping to lull him to sleep. He was preparing for a long night.

As the hours passed he absently wondered if this was what Morrison was talking about. It really wasn't that bad, and he would rather have it this way than not knowing what his friend was going though. That would be awful for all of them. He would have to tell Hannibal and BA what had happened and make sure the hospital stepped up security on their friend. Nothing was going to happen to him, even if Face had to stay up guarding him himself. He felt movement from the figure currently leaning on him and looked down.

Murdock was waking up and turned to look at him. He thanked him quietly and looked away. Face reached out and gently turned his head so he was looking at him. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, deeply concerned. Murdock shook his head and shivered slightly. Face noticed that he must have been cold and took off his jacket placing it around his friends shoulders. Murdock smiled at him gently and pulled the jacket closer to him curling in on himself to preserve more heat.

"So I guess you will going back to the tent now to sleep." Murdock said looking down and sounding shaky.

Face shook his head no and replied "I'm staying here until I'm sure that you will be safe and protected." At that Murdock looked up at him surprised.

"But you need to sleep too Face. I mean you could stay here and sleep…." Murdock trailed off and looked like he was searching for the right words. Face understood what he was saying. They were close friends and it wasn't like they hadn't slept in the same bed together before. Sometimes when they went places the team only had two beds and there was no way BA and Murdock were going to share. Honestly though none of them thought anything of it.

"I know what you mean buddy." Face said and helped him lay down. He then laid down next to him not touching him and pulled the blanket over him. Now that Face was sure he was okay and that he was here for him he slept better.

The next morning as soon as there were enough nurses around he got up and left Murdock to sleep. He would come back later with BA and Hannibal. He walked up to one of the nurses and told them what happened. He was then taken to a room where the nurse who was at the desk was. She had woken up and was explaining what she had seen and Face backed up her story with his. The staff agreed to step up security pleasing Face. He then headed back to inform Hannibal and BA of the night's events.

/

Next chapter Murdock finally talks with the team, and tells them his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing involving the A-team. I just like writing stories about them.

Title- Recesses of the Mind

Summery- Pike is mad that the A-team is always stealing his jobs. So he decides to get back at them and hurting Murdock is his way of doing it. Rape/Torture

Murdock tells the team of his decision, and they all finally clear up everything between them all.

/

Murdock's POV

/

Murdock was sitting on his hospital bed reading his aviation magazine. He was checking the things he liked, and making mental note to look further into some of them. He had been feeling pretty relaxed today, and surprisingly made it through the night without any nightmares. He believed that was due to Face protecting him, and the higher amount of security he had been given. He was also told by the nurses that he was well enough to have visitors. All in all he felt much better and if he wasn't still physically sore he might be up to his usual fun and games. However, it might be a while before that would happen as he was sure he would take a while to heal, and he couldn't rip the stitches.

He was terrified that they would ship him back to the VA hospital and he did not want to go back. He wanted to stay with his friends, and have things go back to the way they were. He had only seen Face since he was taken to the hospital, but he knew that they all knew by now and was slightly nervous to how they would react, and if they still wanted him. His thoughts were interrupted by the tent flap opening and his friends walking in to see him smiling and looking overly relieved, if not a bit nervous.

Face ran up to him and gave him a hug which he returned gratefully. When Face let go he looked at him and asked "How ya doing buddy? Feeling better today?" He helped him up into a sitting position like the night before except this time Face was gently massaging his back. Murdock knew what he was doing. First off, he was seeing how much touching he could get away with without scaring him, and secondly he was trying to find his sore spot so he knew where not to touch until he was healed up. He didn't mind the extra attention and relaxed into the tender touch.

Murdock nodded and answered "Yep, better than I felt in days. So how have you all been?" he asked curiously.

Hannibal's eyes softened when they settled on him and he walked up and took Murdock's hand into his own rubbing it softly. Murdock didn't mind the touch and just relaxed. Hannibal replied "We've been worried about you. Are you sure your okay?" Murdock could hear how concerned the coronial was and felt bad for worrying him. They all had bags under their eyes and looked so tired. BA had yet to come any closer to him and stood inside his room looking around awkwardly.

"Yep. I feel much better." He was still concerned about being sent away and decided that Hannibal would probably know what was going to happen now. "So when are they shipping me back to the VA hospital" he asked queitly looking down sadly.

After a short silence he looked up at Hannibal and noticed the wounded expression on his face. That wasn't good. Then the thought occurred to him that they could just be here to say their goodbyes. Now he was scared and he pretty sure Face could feel it because he was applying more pressure to his back trying to sooth out some of the tension. Hannibal sadly told him "Well, if that's what you want I'm sure they will send you when you are well enough to walk again."

"No, I don't want to go back, but I know they will send me there. I doubt I'll get a choice in the matter." Murdock said sadly and looked away from his CEO. However he looked up again and noticed the confused expression on Hannibal's face. Hannibal looked at Face and BA who also looked confused.

"Didn't Morrison come to see you yesterday? He said he would come and tell you your options and let you choose what path you wanted to take." Hannibal confirmed looking a little better and less hopeless.

Now it was Murdock's turn to be confused. "No, I haven't seen Morrison. I wasn't allowed to have any visitors yesterday. " He replied a bit bewildered. "So what was he going to tell me?" he asked enthusiastically now feeling better.

Hannibal smiled Face was now gently touching his hip. Well he said that you would offered an honorable discharge and more than likely be sent to the VA hospital, or you could be released to us, and we could take care of you. We asked Morrison and he said that releasing you to us wouldn't be a problem and all of us would be more than happy to help. We would miss you if you left, but we would understand your reason for doing it. I don't want to sway your choice any. I want you to be happy." Hannibal told him sincerely.

Murdock wasn't prepared to hear that. His eyes were wide with shock. He didn't have to be sent away. He could stay with the team they wouldn't treat him any differently. At least Hannibal and Face wouldn't. He wasn't sure about BA, who hadn't moved any closer to him at all and was standing in the corner looking at him and then away every once in awhile. He knew however that he wasn't going to be easy to deal with now though, not that he was before, but this would make it worse, and it didn't seem fair to put them through that. "Well I don't want to go, but maybe it would be better." He noticed the crest fallen look on Hannibal's face and continued. "It would mean a lot of commitment from you guys. Chances are I won't be physically healed for a month doc said, and my mental state has definitely gone back a few steps." Noticing the looks from BA he clarified his statement. "I don't mean like worse crazy, but more along the lines of increased amount of nightmares and I'm more jumpy around people." It was true. The nurses had been scaring him quite a bit if not unintentionally he knew, but couldn't help it all the same. He felt like he had receded to an earlier part of his mind and would have to recover everything he lost. It might not take as long this time, but it still would be a process. He decided baby-steps were best right now. Not with his team, no he trusted them and wasn't about to change anything with them, but other people, well that was a different story. "I just don't think it's fair to put you guys through that." He had finally finished voicing his thoughts and waited patiently for a reaction.

It was Face this time who spoke. "Hey, we would rather have you here than be sent away. That would only make us worry more about you. We can help you just like we all help each out when it gets tough." He said it sincerely and it helped ease some of Murdock's guilt for putting this on them. Also, he discretely pushed something into his hand. Since he didn't do it in front of the other he played along and took it, hiding it under the blanket. Hannibal and BA seemed not to notice. He kept his hand on the little box and ran his thumb trying to figure out what it was.

"Alright, I don't want to leave, but I don't want to put this on you guys either." Murdock said looking at them all.

Hannibal smiled warmly and squeezed his hand. "Captain, you are a great friend and we are all glad you don't want to leave. So should I talk to Morrison and the hospital about your release date to us?" Hannibal asked and Murdock nodded and smiled back thinking about how all Hannibal was missing was cigar. If he had it he would surely be walking out of here smoking saying 'I love it when a plan comes together.'

Murdock was looking at BA now who had remained silent during their conversation. He really wanted to talk to him too. "BA you can come closer. I'm not diseased, they checked, and even if I was its like you would catch it." he said playfully hoping to encourage him a little. BA shuffled nervously by the door, all eyes on him. He looked sick they he was going to throw up and Murdock felt bad for ever bothering him.

"You know I don't want accidently break or knock over anything, fool. And the nurse said no ruffhousing, so I can't get you for not telling me in the first place. Just plain stupid not coming out with it in the beginning, crazy fool." BA started muttering at the end, but a ghost of a smile was forming on his lips.

"I'm sorry. Do you think you'll ever forgive me?" Murdock asked innocently, but everyone knew he was joking.

"Well, I guess everything worked out all right, but next time you get seriously hurt you had better tell ASAP, got it." BA was scolding him now, and he had been waiting for someone to do it. Admittedly he did deserve it. He should have got them from the start but didn't.

"I promise you will be the first to know, scouts honor." He said holding up his fingers and smiling back.

"Well we had better go boys and leave the captain to his rest. I going to go talk to Morrison and the nurses to see when you can be released. Fell better okay." Nodding he watched him get up to leave.

"Ya, don't worry were here for you buddy. I promise." Face said standing up to leave and squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. He was the last one out and winked at him. Curiously he looked at the box he had received and almost cheered when he realized that Face had given some milk duds in a little box. There was also a small note attacked. He laid back and started eating the candy happily as they were his favorite. He unfolded the note, and read it. It said simply 'Hey hope these make you feel better. Get well soon. I'll help you anyway I can okay, and don't be afraid to ask.' He smiled at the note and thought that this might be easier than he had originally thought.

/

Hannibal's POV

/

"What did you give him." Hannibal asked curiously and almost laughed when he noticed the deer-in-the-headlights look Face had. He had thought he hadn't notices apparently.

"Nothing bad, I promise." Face said smiling innocently.

Just the Morrison turned the corner and bumped into them. "Oh, hello." He looked surprised and stared at them.

"Hi, we just saw Murdock and he said he wanted to stay."Hannibal said smugly.

"Oh, really. Well I was headed to see him. He just needs to sign some paperwork to confirm that that is what he wants and then he will be released to you." Morrison told them smiling. "So what did you do to convince him to stay." He asked voicing his suspicion.

"Nothing, I assure you that this is what he wants. I would never push him to stay if he didn't want to." Hannibal told him firmly.

"Alright well I will have him sign this and then you can talk to the nurse about the specifics." He told then before walking into the room.

An hour later they were seated in the private room they had become accustomed to over the past few days with the same nurse. "Do any of you have any experience with taking care of people who have been seriously injured?" she began looking at them.

"Yes, sometimes one of us will get hurt on missions and we will all pitch in and help them recover." Hannibal stated smoothly.

"What about with trauma?" she asked again raising an eyebrow.

"Murdock still goes through trauma from the last time this happened and we have helped him to deal with it in the past." Face told her. Really they all wanted to know what to do to help their friend and were eager to help.

"Okay, so you have some experience good. Well he is recovering at a good pace. He still can't walk though. When were you hoping he would be released to you?" she asked them like she needed some more information before she could continue for them.

"ASAP" BA surmised.

"Right. Well, since he can't walk yet he will need a wheelchair. He will probably continue to need it for the rest of the week since moving around a lot could irritate his injuries. So you will be given one for temporary use. Also, he will need large amounts of rest to recover from this. The more rest he gets the better, so you will need a comfortable place for him. Preferably one that you can monitor him. With the nightmares he had experienced it would be best if someone was looking after him. You will need to change the bandages on his chest twice a day so that he doesn't get an infection. Also, be gentle because he is still very weak and fragile. A nurse will be over each day to do the rest. I'm sorry but it won't be me. I have other patients to attend to. He will be ready to leave tomorrow if you are ready for him."

"Excellent, when can we pick him up?" Hannibal said noticing the excited looks on Face and BA's faces. This was great. They would finally be able to take care of him and ensure that he was safe from Pike.

The nurse looked at them all "We could have him ready tomorrow at nine for you." she said sweetly.

"Alright see you then. Come on boys lets go home and get everything ready." Hannibal said already exiting the room offering the nurse a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing involving the A-team. I just like writing stories about them.

Title- Recesses of the Mind

Summery- Pike is mad that the A-team is always stealing his jobs. So he decides to get back at them and hurting Murdock is his way of doing it. Rape/Torture

The recovery period for Murdock begins, and his friends are there to help. I do poke a lot of fun at Face in this chapter.

/

Face, Hannibal, and BA's POV

/

The next morning they returned to the hospital to pick up their friend. They were all looking smug and a bit ancy. Face was the first one to walk into the med. tent at exactly 9 o'clock, and went straight up to the women behind the desk. He then asked her "Hi, were the a-team and we came to pick our friend." He flashed her a quick smile and noticed it was the women who had been knocked out the other night.

She looked down sadly making their hearts quicken thinking something was wrong and that their friend might be hurt. "I'm sorry. Everything was going well until about 3 this morning. You see, your friend was experiencing terrible nightmares." They all took a breath and held it definitely worrying now. "So we gave a sedative and he is still asleep. I'm afraid he won't be awake for a few more hours and he is bound to be a bit groggy when he does wake."

They were all thinking now not sure what to do. Hannibal was wondering if they would release him to them anyway, even he was still asleep. After, all it's not like they hadn't taken care of him before. He remembered having given him sedatives before when his nightmares got to severe for them to do anything and so he was trying to think of a way to get Murdock now. "Well could you still release him to us. I'm sure we could take care of him. I myself have had to give him sedatives in the past due to similar experiences and so I have experience with this. Also, it would be less stressful for him to wake up around us, and we would be able to provide him with everything he needs to help get the drugs out of his system.

"Well" she looked hesitant but thoughtful. "It would be better for him. He does react better to all of you and I know very well that you are able to protect and take care of him. Since you've had experience in the past I suppose it wouldn't be a bad decision, so I suppose I could." she finished settling on a decision. "I'll just need for you to sign this paperwork." She then handed it to Hannibal since he was responsible for Murdock and he quickly filled it out. "Do you need any help getting your friend. We have been avoiding touching him as he does not react well to it, but he doesn't seem to mind close contact with all of you."

Face smiled at her, glad the hospital was looking out for their friend and told her "No, we can handle it." Hannibal then finished the paperwork and handed it back to her. She got a wheelchair for them to put their friend in and handed it to BA.

"Good luck, and hopefully he will feel better soon." With that sincere farewell the team went to get Murdock.

They proceeded down the hallway to their friends room. They were all nervous walking faster than usual. BA was walking slower, but hurried to catch up. When they arrived at his room they peaked in slowly. Murdock was fast asleep from the drug, and it looked like they gave him a good dose of it. The nurses had the blankets tucked in tight around him and his arms were down at his sides. It appeared that they tried to cover up the sign of struggle left over, but it was undeniable to them. His hair was a mess and plastered to his face, and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Face walked up to the bed and brushed his hair out of his face gently, producing a frown when he didn't react slightly to the touch. He was definitely on good drugs. Murdock always awoke when he was touched, and on the occurrence he didn't he at least shifted position or made some kind of noise. "So, what now?" Face was unsure what to do. He felt so lost and aimlessly gazed at his friend.

"Well I don't think using a wheelchair is the smartest option. It would probably be painful to him since that would require pushing him to the tent over all the rocks and such, even if he isn't awake I'm sure he would feel it when he woke up. Also, he's still having trouble sitting up on his own and so it would hurt him there too. Then we have the added risk of him falling out of the wheelchair, which would really bad. I think someone should carry him carefully back to the tent." With that Hannibal looked at BA who took the silent message and walked over gently gathering up his friend in his arms. He wasn't heavy he noted and was pretty easy to pick up. Murdock's head was leaning against his chest and he could feel each breath he took. It was very calming to him. Face walked over and picked up the wheelchair because he knew that eventually they would need it. They then headed back to their tent.

They decided to go back to the planning tent because that way they could all sit at the table and play cards while keeping an eye on Murdock who would be sleeping on the couch Face had scammed for them a while back. It was a nice couch too. It was a plush leather couch that extremely comfortable compared to most of the furniture that the army provided. Even Hannibal couldn't figure out how Face had swung that one.

They began their card game after they made sure Murdock was comfortable and could see them when he woke up so he wouldn't panic. They all sat so they could see him one way or another and kept glancing back at him to see if he was waking up. None of them would say a word about it though because they knew that Murdock would feel bad for making them worry about him. Hannibal didn't know why, after all he was their friend and that meant that they should worry when he was hurt. They were in the middle of a heated card game when they heard a groan. Quickly ending it with Face winning, like he always does, Hannibal suspected him of cheating, they all turned to look at Murdock who was slowly opening his eyes. When they came into focus he began to look at his surrounding and stopped to stare at them blankly, but made no move to speak.

They all stood up and crossed the room to the couch to check on him. His eyes followed their movements. "So how are ya feeling today buddy?" Face asked cheerily watching for a reaction.

Murdock blinked a few times and looked at him. "My head feels fuzzy and I think the room is spinning, but other than that alright I suppose." He moved a hand up to his head as he spoke rubbing his forehead.

"Do you want us to get you anything captain. Maybe some Tylenol for your head. The nurse said they had to give you a sedative last night after you had a nightmare." Hannibal walked closer to him and bent down closer to his level talking quieter so not to aggravate his headache.

Murdock nodded his head, and BA went to get it for him. BA had been very distant lately, but Face noticed that it was only when Murdock was awake. He wondered if it was awkward for him and that leaving every chance he got made it a little less hard. Face could understand, but he believed that BA should try to push past it for Murdock's sake. He hoped that Murdock wouldn't take it as BA avoiding him because that might upset him greatly. He made a mental note to have a talk with BA later.

They all had lunch from the mess hall since Murdock wasn't going to be up to cooking anytime soon. All of them had picked at their food, but they did have some good conversations that eased the tension. BA and Murdock had even engaged in a few squabbles like they used to. They were sitting around the couch that Murdock was lying on. Then a food fight endured when BA made a bad comment about flying. Murdock faked being insulted and threw a piece of his sandwich at BA. "Hey, fool. Oh your gona get it for that one!" BA then screamed and threw some fake massed potatoes at Murdock but they stuck to the spoon and when he finally managed to get them off they hit Face instead. He looked surprised for a moment before finally standing up and tossing a piece of his chocolate cake, seriously how he managed such things was beyond Hannibal, at BA but hit Hannibal because he was in the way. Hannibal stood up and dumped his entire tray on Face's head. They all burst into laughter and then grabbed something to throw at Murdock because he started it.

"Hey that's a cheap shot!" he screamed, putting his arms over his face to try and keep some of the food from hitting him. They all just laughed harder and then slowly fell into a peaceful as they were scattered across the room. Murdock fell asleep on the couch. Hannibal played solitary trying to decide a good punishment for Pike, no he had not forgotten, only postponed his thoughts on him. Face was reading a playboy magazine. He was a subscriber and so got a new one every month, another mystery to Hannibal as to how that was allowed. BA was still hungry and was eating more food. After awhile he excused himself saying he needed to do some mechanical work on his van. He had made sure that he fixed it after Mexico, basically rebuilding the whole thing crying the entire time. A messenger came to get Hannibal telling him that Morrison needed him. Hannibal threw Face a worried glance looking over at Murdock. Face waved him off. The simple gesture telling Hannibal that Face was able to take care of Murdock on his own, and he was asleep, so he left promising to come back when he was finished.

Face continued to flip through the magazine, though he wasn't really looking at the pictures, which shocked him immensely. He had too many questions going through his head. He wanted to talk to Murdock, and knew that now would be a good time to do it, but he didn't want to offend him and he was also asleep. The internal struggle was giving him a headache. He also knew that when Murdock was stressed that he slept all the time. Once has slept almost three days, only getting up an hour a day to eat and do some minor things. However sleep was good for him, especially since he was recovering from serious physical and mental injuries.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a loud yawn. Looking over to the couch again he was surprised to see him awake so soon. He usually never woke from his stress induced sleep unless it was his hour a day to do things. The sun was going down and so everything has an dark orange glow to it. A small amount of the dark orange light slipped in through the flap that was only partially closed highlighting Murdock's figure. He was looking around the tent, more than likely searching for Hannibal and BA. "BA is working on his van, and Hannibal is in a meeting." Face told him simply.

"Alright. Looks like you got your monthly issue huh Face." Murdock commented with a smirk.

He wondered for a moment if she should be reading this in front of him right now, but since he didn't seem offended he decided that it wasn't a big deal. "Ya, it's not that good though." He was sure it would be a lie if nothing had ever happened, and then he wouldn't be so distracted, but that was besides the point. Murdock laughed and nodded closing his eyes again. They sat in a peaceful silence for a while longer.

Face watched Murdock. He was sure that he wasn't asleep. He kept shifting in ways that indicated he was only drifting on and off. He was still thinking and his thoughts were burning the inside of his skull. Before he even realized what he was doing he asked "How much does it hurt?" in a soft low voice. He covered his mouth and his eyes widened. Murdock's eyes snapped open and Face absently wondered how he heard him since he said so quietly. "I'm sorry, I…"

Murdock cut him off by saying "No it's a fair question, and a few people in the past have asked me. " He still seemed a bit conflicted about it though. Face could tell by the way he was tapping his fingers and looking at them uncertainly. Face looked away feeling bad for even bringing it up, and cursing his stupid mouth.

"It's a different kind of pain than being shot or cut with a knife." Murdock at up slightly and was curling up into a ball with his head on his knees. "They are more of a searing pain. This is more of a throbbing pain." His voice was becoming stranded and his eyes looked a tad watery. "The worst part I guess is that someone else is completely in control of how much pain you feel and for how long. You are completely powerless against them and just have to take it." He was sobbing now and Face had crossed the room abandoning the magazine on the table to sit next to him and gently placed his hand on his back trying to comfort him. "The, the worst pa-part is h-how it makes y-you feel af-after. It makes you disgusted with yourself and m-makes your skin cr-crawl." He was trembling badly from trying to control the tears. Face was rubbing his back gently looking upset himself. "That's the w-worst part". Face pulled him into a tight hug and he felt the hot tears run down his back. He was shaking and crying against him, and didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon. Face felt so bad as his friend sobbed loudly against him. He felt Murdock tighten his grip, and whispered word of comfort to him in hopes to calm him slightly. As the grip loosed on his shirt, Face pulled back slightly noticing Murdock had fallen asleep. He shifted their position so that Murdock was sitting on his lap with his head on his shoulder. He wiped the remaining wetness off his face and stayed like that a moment. He then gently placed his friend back down onto the couch so that he lying comfortably again. He then pulled up a chair and held his hand gently. Hannibal was going to kill him, and he probably deserved it.

/

Next chapter will have a scene with Murdock and BA, and they will finally have a talk that helps BA become more comfortable with the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I own nothing involving the A-team. I just like writing stories about them.

Title- Recesses of the Mind

Summery- Pike is mad that the A-team is always stealing his jobs. So he decides to get back at them and hurting Murdock is his way of doing it. Rape/Torture

Final Chapter, which means Murdock and his friends all finally connect, and Pike gets his well deserved punishment.

/

Murdock's POV

/

Murdock woke up lying on the couch. Several days had passed, and things were just starting to smooth out between everyone. Hannibal had been mad at Face because he had caused Murdock to be upset a few days earlier and the Cornel's anger was obvious. He made Face do more of the chores and restricted his time around Murdock glaring at him when he made too much contact. BA was still nervous around him and was avoiding contact with him, upsetting him greatly. He always made excuses to leave, most involving his van. That van had to the nicest and most efficient van around. If something was wrong it would be a miracle because BA had spent far too much time around it the last few days. Hannibal and Face seemed to notice because they would make light suggestions to BA. Simple things like getting Murdock small things, like some water to drink, and he would get nervous and distant. It upset him the most that BA wasn't around because he didn't know if it was because he was still unsure how to react, or if it was because he was disgusted with him. He hoped that the latter wasn't the case, but was beginning to doubt himself. BA was working on his van, again. Hannibal was sitting at his planning table deep in thought with a few strange supplies laid out around him. He also had some small papers that he was writing on. Face was coming in the tent, and Hannibal had finally gotten over the incident and allowed Face near Murdock again.

He watched Face walk in and look around. "Where's BA? Is he gone again." Face asked sighing and sitting at the table with Hannibal. Hannibal nodded and continued what he was doing. Face peered down at Hannibal's work and a wicked smile crossed his face.

Murdock raised an eyebrow curiously and asked "Something I'm missing?"

"Don't worry about it Captain." Hannibal told him with a wink. His eyebrows raised again and he tilted his head studying Hannibal carefully. Not being able to distinguish anything he laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

They all sat silently and Murdock was happy that some of the tension was removed from the atmosphere. The extra stress was getting to him and wasn't helping his recovery any. "So what are we going to do about BA?" Face asked out of the blue. Murdock opened his eyes to watch him, and shifted a bit when they both looked at him, but regretted it because he was still sore.

"Now Face, I don't think what BA does is any of our business." Hannibal seemed a bit uneasy about the subject and glanced toward the tent entrance quickly.

"Come on Hannibal. You know he isn't being fair. I understand that this is hard on all of us, but this is bullshit!" He glared at Hannibal who took a deep breath and looked back down at what he was doing.

Murdock knew that they were finally not avoiding the topic and wasn't about to let it go. "He is just having a hard time right now. Maybe I can talk to him if I ever get a minute alone with him."

They both turned surprised at the suggestion. "I don't know Captain. I mean you're still recovering and I don't want you to get upset about something you don't need too." Hannibal looked concerned and kept looking back between him and Face as if he were awaiting an answer.

"Look we've been avoiding the topic since this happened and I'm tired of it. It's about time we at least tried to resolve it." Murdock stated firmly to get his point across.

They both looked down sadly. "I didn't know it was bothering you that much. I'll talk to BA and have him apologize for his behavior." Hannibal said and was beginning to stand up.

Murdock groaned and laid his head back down. They had been so careful with him, always making sure he was comfortable and that nothing upset him. It was getting old. BA hadn't even been talking to him. He hadn't been insulted or criticized in days and it was starting to get to him. He understood that everyone had their way of coping though. Hannibal and Face had a similar way. They wanted to protect him and make sure nothing hurt him, which he was grateful for, but they were taking it a bit too the extreme. BA's way was different. He avoided him because he couldn't handle it. Murdock had seen all kinds of coping techniques people used. Some people even treated him like shit after what happened. "Hannibal the only way that this is going to get better is if you let me talk to him. There are different ways of coping with situations and this is his way. This is a big thing to take in. When it happened before everyone was different. Some people couldn't handle it." His voice was beginning to tremble and he was breathing shaky. They must have noticed because Face came over to try to comfort him. He sat down next to him and gently put his hand on his shoulder rubbing softly. "After it happened people treated me differently. Some better, but a lot of them worse. Some were disgusted by it and avoided me at all costs. Some were just plain mean. They called me all kind of derogatory things, and made stupid comments. They especially like to call me a whore, and some whistled when I walked by and laughed. It made it that much harder. That's why I need to talk to BA. So that I can make sure he understands and so we can finally try to move on here." After his little speech Murdock was very close to tears and had his head laying on Face's lap. He was gently running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his back. Hannibal was looking down sadly.

"Who are they!" Face said dangerously.

"Face there isn't anything you can about it." Seeing the look his friend gave him he quickly changes his words. "Alright there is, but don't. It's all in the past so just let it go." Murdock closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Face sighed and said "Only because you told me to." Face gently brushed the shell of his ear and he shivered slightly.

"Alright Captain how about later me and Face let you and BA talk alone." Hannibal stated sadly.

"Mhmmm" Murdock nodded and felt himself drifting back to sleep.

/

BA's POV

/

BA entered the tent around 4 in the afternoon. His van was perfect. He had spent the majority of the past week working on it and he was sure that nothing was wrong with it and that it was the best looking vehicle in the world. He had been using it as a distraction from his problems, but it wasn't working. They continued to plague him endlessly.

Upon entering the tent he noticed that Murdock was still asleep and sighed in relief. He was doing much better around him when he was asleep than when he was awake. It was easier, but it was also suffocating. Hannibal and Face looked at him funny and he quickly looked them over. They walked up to him quietly. Hannibal whispered to him "BA me and Face need to go talk to Morrison. You can watch Murdock until we get back right?" BA's eyes widened. "Don't worry he sleeps most of the time. Just make sure he wakes up to eat and give him some water so he doesn't get dehydrated." With that Hannibal clapped him on the back and walked out with Face.

BA was extremely nervous about being alone with Murdock. He didn't know what to do and hoped they would be back soon. It was almost 6 and so far nothing. Murdock was still asleep and if they didn't come back soon he would have to wake him up to feed him. He didn't even know what they had to eat. He had been so busy the last few days he had just eaten at the Mess Hall. He didn't even know if they had anything to feed him, but no Hannibal and Face wouldn't just leave him to watch Murdock without food. They knew better. He knew he should be hungry too, but nervousness was making him feel sick instead. He decided to get up and try to find some food and water for Murdock.

As he was looking movement from the couch caught his eye and a yawn confirmed his suspicions that Murdock, was in fact, waking up. He was filled with a sense of dread and turned away to continue his search. After a moment he heard a soft "Hi." and turned around to look at Murdock. He looked uncertain and confused. It seemed out of place for him and BA felt bad for making him like this.

"Hi." It came in a voice that sounded very unlike his own and was surprised it came from his mouth. It wasn't gruff but rather nervous and confused. "Hungry?" he asked quickly trying to create some kind of distraction. He received a small nod in reply and looked a bit harder for food.

After a small silence Murdock spoke to him softly "I know this hard for you. Its hard on all of us. Everyone copes differently, but with you always gone, well it kind of upsets us, especially me. You see BA last time this happened everyone treated me differently." BA had been frozen and turned when he began to hear Murdock's voice waver and the undeniable sounds of someone close to tears. "Some of my friends were disgusted with me and called me terrible things with their favorite being 'whore'. I just- I just, don't w-want y-you to avoid me. I'm s-sorry if this af-affects the w-way things were before."

Murdock was really crying now and BA felt like shit for making him think any of those things. He walked over carefully and quietly, and then gave him a hug rubbing his back softly. He felt Murdock hug back and cling tightly to him. He gently rocked him back and forth and said "Shhh. No I'm just confused and don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I never felt like that and never will. I'm so sorry for all the stress I've caused you. Shhhh. It's okay, I promise." Murdock continued to cry and he continued to 'Shhh' him hoping to calm him down. He was new to all the comforting, but didn't think he was doing a bad job. Murdock soon cried himself to sleep, but BA still held him and gently wiped the tear tracks off his face wondering what to do now.

/

Hannibal and Face's POV

/

"Well the DNA test came back and it was confirmed Pike's, but Black Forest isn't subject to military jurisdiction." Morrison was telling them the news and discussion options with them.

"So what he just gets away with it then! This Is bullshit! What if he tries to hurt Murdock again? Then what?" Face was pissed and this news wasn't lightening his mood. He wanted to punish Pike and protect his friend.

"Well, yes, he does. I'm sorry there isn't anything I can do about it." Morrison was at least sincere about it, but it wasn't helping any.

Hannibal was absorbing the news too. "Can't you send Pike to another base, request a transfer."

"No, I tried. They won't do it. It looks like you boys will just have to watch out for Murdock." Morrison bowed his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Alright, thanks Russ, come on Face, let's go tell BA." Hannibal stood up to leave.

Morrison wasn't done though. "Hannibal remember, If something, was to say, happen to Pike, well I'm sure that the case wouldn't be very well looked into." Morrison flashed him a smile and Hannibal returned it leaving the tent.

/

Hannibal, Face, and BA's POV

/

"What do you mean there isn't anything you can do!" BA was yelling at Hannibal who was trying to quiet him. He didn't want Murdock to wake up after all.

"You know that Black Forest isn't subject to military jurisdiction. However, Morrison did clear us for revenge." Hannibal saw BA's look shift to determined and saw the perfect time to pitch his plan to them.

"You got a plan boss?" Face knew it was a stupid question since he always did, but best to get things moving along.

Hannibal handed them both a paper with their instructions written on it. They both scanned it over and thought 'Yes'. "This is the best, damn." BA told Hannibal thinking that he had really outdone himself this time.

"Perfect. Simply Perfect." Face said with one of his winning smiles.

Hannibal was smoking a cigar with the smoke building around him. "It gets better." He was smirking and they all knew Pike had it coming.

The next morning they sitting around seemingly innocent, but waiting. Murdock was eyeing them carefully like he knew they were up to something. A loud scream echoed through the area causing a smile to encompass each of their faces, except Murdock who looked startled. Face was next to him to calm him if he jumped to much.

Outside the tent a ruckus was going on and Hannibal stepped out to see what was happening. Pike was screaming and someone was yelling for a medic. They appeared shortly after with a stretcher and carried Pike's screaming and bleeding away to the medical tent. Satisfied Hannibal returned to the tent with a smile and a cigar. He looked at Face and BA while he lit his cigar, and then said "I love it when a plan comes together."

"What plan would that be?" Murdock asked eyeing him curiously. Hannibal looked at Face and BA, and then started to explain.

Pike was in the hospital for three days, while he recovered from his injuries. The culprit or culprits responsible were still questionable and not likely to be found. All that was found was a super powered mouse trap along with some other supplies proving it to be a setup. Pike was pissed and took the term 'dickless' back to its original meaning. Safe to say, the team didn't have to worry about the incident repeating ever again.

/

Well that's the end. I hope you like it, and Pike's punishment too.


End file.
